Private investigators
by MCS20
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Alexis empezara a trabajar con su padre como investigador. Ahora, Castle ha decidido dejarla a cargo y no será fácil dirigir el equipo. Casos, sexo, humor y romance. Ya sabéis que no sé resumir. Gracias por leer. (CAP 1)


**Hola, dije que lo escribiría y aquí lo tenéis. :) Espero que os guste y no, antes de que lo penséis, Alexis no va a liarse con Hayley, serán compañeras y amigas y puede que hasta rivales. Aun así espero no decepcionaros. Que disfrutéis de la lectura ^_^**

 **Capítulo 1**

-¿Querías verme?

Richard, Rick, Castle levantó la cabeza y asintió. Junto a la puerta su hija, Alexis Castle, esperaba, bastante confusa. El día había sido largo, pero podía volver a casa con la satisfacción de haber resuelto tres casos, uno de ellos importante. Los otros dos… bueno, mejor no hablar. Una anciana que había denunciado el robo de sus joyas, un hombre que estaba seguro de que su mujer le ponía los cuernos. Las joyas habían aparecido en los bolsillos del nieto de trece años de la señora. Los supuestos cuernos habían resultado ser una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que no había terminado bien. Castle suspiró, aunque aquellos casos le divertían, prefería los serios, los que daban buen nombre a su negocio. El resto eran solo… una forma de mantenerlo rentable.

-He estado pensando –respondió, dedicándole a la joven una mirada evaluadora -. Creo que estás preparada.

-¿Preparada? ¿Preparada para qué?

-Para sustituirme.

-Espera… ¿qué?

-Señor, ¿quería vernos?

El resto del equipo entró en el despacho. Hope Cooper, informática. Había llegado dos años atrás pidiendo trabajo. Richard no se había fiado de juventud, por sus solo dieciocho años. Pero lo había hecho cambiar de opinión hackeando su ordenador privado en apenas diez minutos. Nolan Gibson, experto en averiguar asuntos privados de pareja y terceras personas. La exmujer de Castle, Kate, le había recomendado el nombre. Él, a regañadientes y preguntándose porqué la madre de sus hijos conocía a un "experto en cuernos", había aceptado admitiendo que necesitaba alguien así. Y Matthew Green, investigador especialista en objetos de valor, como obras de arte y joyas. Un pequeño equipo que se complementaba con la ayuda ocasional de una joven forense, Daniela, y de un profesor de universidad –y exnovio de Alexis-, Ashley Linden.

-¿Llego tarde? ¿Ya se lo has dicho? –Meredith Lee Harper, primera exmujer de Castle –tenía tres- entró como un huracán y abrazó a su hija. -. Cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-¿Orgu… papá, ¿de qué va esto? –miró a su padre, sin entender, mientras se zafaba del abrazo de su madre, avergonzada. Hope la miró con empatía, mientras los hombres se burlaban.

-Eso es lo que intentaba decir –masculló Castle –Equipo, os presento a la nueva jefa y dueña de _Richard Castle Investigations_ , Alexis.

El despacho entero se quedó en silencio, un silencio que se rompió rápidamente con los apresurados "enhorabuena" y "felicidades". Alexis, aún muda, aceptó los abrazos y apretones de manos.

-Mi niña con su propio negocio, ¿no es maravilloso?

-¿Podéis esperar fuera un momento? –Alexis había reaccionado. Los demás salieron, dejándola sola, con su padre.

-¿No hay un "gracias papá por confiar en mí"? –Castle esbozó su mejor sonrisa. Ella no mudó su semblante, serio.

-¿A qué viene esto? –Castle suspiró, invitándola a tomar asiento.

-Quiero dedicar más tiempo a mi familia. Kate y yo… digamos que quiero recuperarla.

-Papá... –Alexis se frotó la frente, agotada.

La joven mantenía una buena relación con la exmujer de su padre, le tenía mucho aprecio y había lamentado sinceramente su separación cinco años atrás. Más aún cuando se había enterado de que Kate esperaba gemelos. Su padre había querido arreglar las cosas pero ella había preferido dejarlas como estaban. Ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo no estaba segura de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

-El otro día, en la actuación escolar de los niños… hubo un acercamiento.

-Os lleváis bien, quizás hayas confundido…

-No, sé lo que pasó. Todavía queda algo, una llama. Y voy a avivarla.

-¿Y para ello vas a dejarlo? Papá, te encanta este trabajo.

-Ya no me llena tanto –reconoció -. Además me estoy haciendo viejo.

-No digas tontería.

-Es la verdad, cuando llego a casa tengo un dolor de espalda que ni te cuento. Es una decisión tomada, cariño. Desde mañana mismo me limitaré a cuidar de los míos y a escribir mis novelas.

-Papá, no sé si estoy preparada para llevar un equipo…

-Lo harás bien –le aseguró -. Ya lo hacías bien cuando llegaste aquí sin avisar y te uniste al trabajo sin preguntarme.

-Pero antes éramos tú y yo… ahora.

-Os he visto trabajando juntos, formáis un buen equipo. –Se levantó y tomó a su hija por los hombros -. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y sé que dejo a mí "bebé" –hizo un gesto con el brazo, abarcando la oficina –en buenas manos.

Castle besó a su hija en la frente y señaló el escritorio –Ahora es tuyo.

Alexis se sentó despacio, sorprendida. Suyo. Todo aquello… era suyo.

-o-

-Ahora que eres la jefa, ¿tendremos que llamarte "señora? –Nolan le entregó un margarita, sentándose junto a Hope. Alexis sonrió, con dulzura.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a continuar trabajando? Ahora puedo echarte.

El hombre enmudeció, hasta que la pelirroja se echó a reír. –Muy graciosa, jefa –gruñó.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes pensado que vas a hacer? –Hope le dio un sorbo a su martini.

Habían salido los cuatro a celebrar el ascenso. Solían reunirse tras el trabajo en el mismo local, La Guarida, un viejo pub que pertenecía también al padre de Alexis desde que lo comprara hacía diez años.

-Me gustaría ampliar la plantilla, contratar a alguien más.

-¿Tienes pensado algún nombre? -Matt se bebió la mitad de tu cerveza de un trago y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Aunque me va a costar convencerla.

-¿Convencerla? –Nolan resopló -. ¿Otra tía?

-¿Tienes algún problema con trabajar con mujeres? –Hope arqueó las cejas.

-Mientras no llenen el cuarto de baño de tampones, no.

-Gilipollas –masculló.

-Dejadlo ya –intervino Alexis, con firmeza -. La persona en la que estoy pensando está sobradamente cualificada para el puesto.

-¿Tiene alguna especialidad? –se interesó Matt.

 _Saltarse la ley_ pensó, pero no lo dijo. Se limitó a sonreír.

Alexis llegó a apartamento sobre las dos de la mañana. Agotada y aún un poco sorprendida por los acontecimientos se sirvió una copa de vino, un vicio heredado de su abuela, y se recostó en el sillón, pensativa. Su padre no le había dado ninguna indicación, solo las cuentas y una generosa cantidad de dinero para que invirtiera en nuevo personal y tecnología como mejor le pareciera. Tomó la carpeta e hizo cuentas mentalmente. Tenía bien claro que ella iba a pertenecer a su equipo, pero no estaba segura de cuanto debería ofrecerle. No podía menospreciarla, pero tampoco sería junto que cobrase más que el resto. Suspiró, desde siempre había odiado la economía. Echando la vista atrás recordó cuando estaba dispuesta a estudiar económicas para estar junto a su novio. Afortunadamente su padre la había corregido de su error, mostrándose como el adulto de la casa, para variar. Ashley… se echó a reír al recordar aquel romance prácticamente infantil. Romance que dicho sea de paso le traía buenos recuerdos como demostraba la canción que sonaba en su móvil cuando recibía una llamada suya.

 _You are the best thing that´s ever been mine_

-Será posible...

–Castle -respondió.

-Ya suenas como toda una profesional –se rio él.

-Ashley ¿has visto la hora qué es?

-Lo sé, lo siento pero me he enterado de tu ascenso. Quería felicitarte.

-¿A las dos de la madrugada?

-Vamos, ¡no me digas que estabas dormida!

-Iba a meterme en la cama –respondió.

-Ummm… eso suena bien.

-Ash… no empieces…

-Tienes razón, disculpa. Oye, ¿te apetece comer mañana? Para celebrarlo.

-Pues la verdad…

-Venga, solo he dicho comer. Me comportaré, además tengo un caso que te puede interesar.

-¿Un caso? –respondió, animada -. ¿De que se trata?

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que comer mañana conmigo.

-Eres imposible –murmuró -. Echo de menos al Ashley tierno y tímido, que lo sepas.

-Tú tampoco eres la niña que se colaba en fiestas a las que no había sido invitada.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?

-Tu amiga me besó delante de todos, ¿cómo lo iba a olvidar? –se rio -. Entonces, ¿te veo mañana?

-Está bien –aceptó -. Pero te lo advierto, es sólo para comer y hablar del caso.

-Por supuesto. Que descanses, nena.

-No me llam… -Pero ya había colgado. Alexis puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa. _Voy a cambiar el tono de llamada_ –se prometió.

-o-

Alexis Castle entró en aquel tugurio sintiendo nauseas. Despacio, tal como había aprendido de su madrastra –la segunda- y de su padre caminó, sin dejar de mirar por donde pisaba, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Se maldijo cuando sonó un crujido bajo sus pies, el de un cristal rompiéndose. Y entonces tenía una mano tapando su boca y unos labios susurrando un Shhh. Asintió como pudo, apartándose rápidamente para encontrarla cara a cara.

-¿Alexis? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Hayley Shipton no parecía muy contenta de verla. Al contrario, era evidente su enojo. Alexis se cruzó de brazos, firme.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué? ¿Y cómo coño sabías que estaba aquí?

-Rastreé tu teléfono móvil.

-Eso es imposible –replicó -. Nadie puede rastrear mi…

-Hope es capaz de eso y mucho más.

-¿Hope? ¿Quién es…

-Te la presentaré más tarde, ahora tengo una oferta que hacerte.

-Alexis, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy en medio de una investigación.

-Lo imaginaba –contestó -. Y supongo que es esto lo que buscas –añadió, enseñándole un pendrive. Hayley estiró la mano, pero la pelirroja la retiró rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué haces? Dámelo.

-No hasta que aceptes mi oferta. Al menos escucharla.

-Explícame primero cómo sabías que buscaba ese pendrive. Y cómo lo has encontrado.

-Yo llevo este caso. La verdad es que me sorprendió enterarme de que tú también, pero quería hablar contigo, así que ha sido una maravillosa coincidencia.

Hayley no era mujer a la que se pudiera convencer con facilidad. No soportaba que nadie se metiera en su trabajo, aunque le hubiera cogido cariño a esa chica. Y encima ahora se le adelantaba. Frunció el ceño, planeando mentalmente como inmovilizarla y quitarle el objeto.

-Olvídalo. He aprendido defensa personal en estos años y a disparar –Se levantó el jersey, dejando a la vista una pistola de tamaño pequeño -. Beckett es una estupenda maestra.

-¿Me dispararías? –exclamó, indignada.

-¿Me atacarías? –respondió, divertida.

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado –masculló -. Está bien, Alexis, tú ganas. Te concedo media hora pero después quiero ese pen.

Alexis sonrió. Hayley creía que iba a deshacerse de ella con facilidad y nada más lejos de la realidad. –Detrás de ti.

Acabaron en una cafetería unas calles más allá. Alexis pidió un moka y Hayley un café solo. Bebió un sorbo, con la mirada fija en el bolsillo del vaquero de la pelirroja, donde había guardado el pendrive. Ella resopló.

-Déjalo, Hayley, ya te he dicho que no merece la pena.

-¿Quién te ha contratado para quitarme el caso? –preguntó, enfadada.

-Un amigo de Ashley. Su hermano te contrató a ti y él me contrató a mí.

-¿Y Ashley es…?

-Un ex.

-Si querías hacerle un favor, ¿no podías echarle un polvo y ya está?

-Prefiero joderte a ti –respondió, sorprendiéndola. Alexis se encogió de hombros. –En realidad prefiero que cooperemos juntas, como antes, pero si sigues pensando en cómo tumbarme contra el suelo, te lo advierto, sacaré las uñas.

-El cachorro se ha convertido en todo un perro de presa, ¿eh? Está bien, háblame de ese amigo de tu ligue.

-Exnovio –la corrigió -. Y lo siento, no puedo hablarte de mis clientes. A menos que…

-¿Qué?

-Trabajes para mí.

Hayley soltó una carcajada. -¿Estás de coña?

-No.

-Espera, ¿vas en serio?

-Te dije que tenía una oferta.

-No pienso trabajar para ti.

-Tendrás un sueldo fijo y tengo un buen equipo. Te gustará.

-Olvídalo niña.

-Entonces supongo que tendrás que ir a hablar con tu cliente y decirle que te has quedado sin su valiosa información.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo te doy a elegir entre una opción que nos beneficiará a las dos y una que sólo te fastidiará a ti.

-¿Pero quién coño eres tú y qué has hecho con la cría que conocí?

-He crecido. Y hablaré sin rodeos: mi padre me ha dejado a cargo de un equipo y un negocio que aunque conozco no sé si podré dirigir yo sola. Necesito ayuda. Alguien quien pueda confiar y que sepa hacer este trabajo. Tú eres ese alguien. Piénsatelo –dijo, levantándose -. Y llámame. Si decides aceptar ven a la oficina, la misma de siempre, firma el contrato y juntamos a nuestros clientes. Como el caso lo empezaste sola nos repartiremos las ganancias. Me alegra volver a verte Hayley –dijo con sinceridad y tras dejar un billete de diez en la mesa para pagar los cafés se marchó.

Hayley se quedó quieta en la mesa durante unos minutos. -¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?

-o-

-¿Hayley?

Rick miraba a su hija sorprendido. Alexis asintió mientras que tomaba una zanahoria y la cortaba en trozos muy pequeños. Los mellizos odiaban encontrar verdura en su salsa de tomate. –La misma Hayley que nos ayudó cuando…

-Kate se volvió bipolar, sí.

-Pero, hace cinco años que no sabemos nada de ella.

-Bueno, hemos mantenido el contacto, por teléfono. –Alexis ignoró la mirada de asombro de su padre y tomó una cebolla -. No parecía muy contenta cuando le ofrecí el trabajo, pero creo que aceptará.

-Sí, la gente suele cabrearse cuando la chantajean para obligarla a coger un trabajo.

-¿No fue eso lo que hiciste con Kate?

-¡No es lo mismo! –replicó. Ella lo miró fijamente -. De acuerdo, puede que yo la obligara a aceptarme.

-¿Puede? –ambos se volvieron hacia atrás. La capitana Katherine Beckett entraba por la puerta acompañada de Martha Rogers, la madre de Rick, y de los pequeños Martha y Jim. Los niños gritaron al ver a su padre y corrieron a abrazarlo, para repetir después con Alexis.

-Papá, papá, hoy en el cole hemos ido al zoo.

-Hemos visto jirafas, altísimas. Y leones –añadió Martha, emocionada. Rick asintió, compartiendo su entusiasmo.

-¿A sí? ¿Leones? ¿Y te dieron miedo?

-Jim dijo que me iban a comer pero yo no me lo creí –respondió, muy orgullosa. El pequeño negó, furioso.

-¡Mentira! Yo no dije nada.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere un zumo? –Alexis cortó la pelea, consiguiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de Kate, quien se acercó a saludarla.

-Alexis, ya me ha dicho tu padre que has heredado su imperio.

-Eso dice –dijo con una risa -. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que esto sea definitivo, ¿tú imaginas a mi padre quedándose en casa?

-En tres meses habrá perdido la razón –coincidió con ella.

-¡Eh! Os estoy oyendo.

Beckett se volvió hacia él, quien le tendió una copa. –Gracias.

-Lo próximo será un café –respondió. Alexis los miró, atenta a los gestos y las miradas de ambos. Quizás su padre tuviera razón y aún tuvieran una oportunidad. Ya no era sólo el hecho de que tenían dos hijos en común y se llevaban bien, tan bien que Kate era una invitada a la cena de todos los viernes, no. Ahí había algo más.

-Querido –Martha los interrumpió –Si no vas a ofrecerme, al menos suelta la botella.

-Perdona, Madre.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ver la tele? –Jim tiró del pantalón de su madre quien asintió, distraída, aún con la mirada clavada en él. Los pequeños corrieron al sofá, ajenos a lo que ocurrían con los adultos.

-Oye, Kate, ¿recuerdas a Hayley Shipton?

-Vagamente –respondió, centrando su atención en la joven. Castle le tendió un canapé de setas y trufa y aclaró:

-Alexis quiere que forme parte de nuestro equipo.

-Mi equipo –lo corrigió.

-De acuerdo, tu equipo, pero hija, reconoce que sus métodos eran un poco…

-¿Ilegales? –sugirió Kate.

-No puedo creer que estéis de acuerdo en esto. Quiero a Hayley en mi equipo y la tendré.

-Ahora suenas igual que tu padre.

-No, Richard hubiera llamado a cien de sus contactos para que a la pobre chica no le quedara más remedio que aceptar –apuntó Martha. Las tres se echaron a reír; el aludido las fulminó con la mirada y salió de la cocina –Me voy con mis niños.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que a Alexis le sonó el móvil. Castle resopló:

-¿Todavía mantienes esa canción?

-Tú escuchas _In my veins_ todos los días y yo no te digo nada –replicó, alejándose para responder, sin advertir la mirada de sorpresa e ilusión de Beckett. Habló durante unos minutos, una llamada bastante tensa. Volvió a la mesa cogiendo su bolso por el camino. –Lo siento, tengo que irme. Trabajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Castle, entusiasmado. Alexis sólo arqueó las cejas, antes de despedirse de la familia y marcharse, dejando a ambas mujeres recordarle a su padre que ahora los casos eran asunto suyo. Los casos y los correspondientes problemas.

-o-

-Lamento la tardanza –. Ashley no respondió, se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que se sentara. A su lado, el cliente parecía realmente cabreado.

-Ashley me aseguró que era la mejor. Me siento muy decepcionado y desde luego no pienso pagarle después de este desastre.

-Comprendo su enfado –aseguró -. Y créame cuando le digo que lo solucionaré.

-¿Sí? Explíqueme como.

-Sé quién tiene el pendrive –dijo.

-¿Y a qué esperas para ir tras él?

-Ella –lo corrigió con un gruñido. No podía creerse que Hayley hubiera usado un truco tan sucio. Colarse en su oficina y robarle el pendrive. Se levantó, decidida -. Le llamaré cuando esté todo solucionado.

-Será tarde –se lamentó –A esta alturas mi hermano ya debe haber destruido todos los documentos.

-Eso no va a pasar.

Alexis llegó a su oficina veinte minutos después, acompañada por una Hope vestida para disfrutar de la noche. –Ya tiene que ser importante, estaba a punto de hacérmelo en el baño de un club con un moreno de metro noventa.

-Solucióname esto y te compraré los condones –respondió.

-Que sean extragrandes.

Hope empezó a revisar las cámaras, no sin antes comprobar la seguridad de la oficina. Todo parecía estar en orden. Miró la pantalla del ordenador, atenta, antes de que todo se volviera negro. -¿Pero qué coño?

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-No creo, alguien desconectó las cámaras desde fuera.

-¿Y cómo han podido hacer eso? Se supone que tu sistema no tiene fallos.

-Mi sistema no tiene fallos –dijo, furiosa, sacando el móvil y tecleando con rapidez.

-¿Acabas de dejar colgado al moreno?

-Esto ya es personal, alguien se ha burlado de mi trabajo.

Alexis sonrió, si había algo que Hope no aceptaba era que la desprestigiaran. Aquello era un golpe para su ego. Decidió que la dejaría trabajar, pero primero…

-¿Localizaste lo que te pedí?

Ella no respondió, cogió un papel y apuntó una dirección y se la pasó sin decir palabra. –Eres la mejor.

-o-

Hayley despertó con unos fuertes golpes en su puerta. Rápidamente cogió su arma y abrió la puerta, apuntando a la cabeza del desconocido.

-Baja eso, haz el favor.

-¿Alexis? –Hayley bajó lentamente el arma -. ¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora?

-Devuélvemelo. Ya.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-El pen, Hayley, dámelo –dijo, fríamente -. No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de burlar el sistema de seguridad de mi oficina y…

-Espera, ¿lo has perdido? ¡No me jodas!

-No lo he perdido –gritó, furiosa -. Me lo has robado tú.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dices!

-Deja de fingir y dime donde está –entró de un sopetón en el apartamento, mirando por todos lados. Hayley la siguió, cabreada.

-Primero me haces chantaje y después me acusas de robarte. No me lo puedo creer.

-De acuerdo, digamos que dices la verdad, si no lo tienes tú, ¿dónde está?

-No sé –respondió, acercándose a ella, enfrentándola -. Quizás lo tienes tú bien guardado y me estás montando este circo para distraerme.

-O quizás yo tenga razón y me lo has robado.

-O quizás lo tenga yo y vosotras dos sois unas completas ineptas.

* * *

 **De vosotros depende si lo sigo pronto o no. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
